1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to keyboard systems and more particularly is directed to an improved pushbutton keyboard system for establishing electrical connections in response to actuation.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years numerous types of keyboard systems have been developed for use in transmitting coded electrical information for incorporation in various types of business machines such as electronic calculators. Typically such keyboard systems utilize pushbutton member appropriately symbolized in a manner indicative of a numeric or mathematical function generated in response to depression of the pushbutton member to establish electrical connections between various conductive paths and/or various circuit elements coupled to the system in order to achieve a desired function. However, particularly as the cost of associated equipment has decreased dramatically in recent years coupled with an increase in the use and availability of various devices incorporating such systems the need has arisen for extremely inexpensive readily manufacturable keyboard systems which may be economically and accurately produced on a mass production basis with a high degree of accurate repeatability. For example, the need for miniaturized electronic calculators, units for addressing computer systems, credit cards verifiers, etc. which necessarily require various types of keyboard arrangements has enormously increased in recent years requiring the provision of inexpensive and extremely durable keyboard systems which may be manufactured in a simple and economical manner on a relatively large volume basis. Particularly, in the computer field the need for durable, inexpensive keyboard systems which can accurately address electrical information either directly to a system or through a remote terminal or the like, while occupying a minimal amount of space, has become increasingly urgent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved keyboard system adapted for selectively establishing electrical interconnections in response to mechanical actuation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved pushbutton keyboard system in which actuation of individual pushbutton members establishes positive electrical interconnections for transmitting electrical information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved miniaturized pushbutton keyboard system which is relatively rugged and durable and which is extremely economical to fabricate on a mass production basis, and which is adapted for incorporation in various devices, such as electronic calculators, computer systems, etc.